


A Terrible Success

by Andresome04



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Angst, Other Characters - Freeform, Some Fluff, Sparklings, Transformer Sparklings, and the worst parents award goes to, inspired by Kill Your Heroes by Billwick, its all fun though, lots of bad parenting, may or may not continue, some cringiness, they are not the best parents, this was kind of a burning idea in my head, who knows - Freeform, wish good luck to the kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andresome04/pseuds/Andresome04
Summary: Tarn finally gets a sparkling from Pharma and plans to raise it to be the most devastating thing the galaxy has ever seen. Yeah, good luck kid.





	1. The First Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Billywick (Eisengrave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisengrave/gifts).

> Inspired by Billywick's work, Kill Your Heros. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND to read this fic, it is AMAZING and one of the best fics I've ever read. This story is basically continuing where it ended and fast-forwards to when Tarn gets the sparkling he wanted from Pharma. With parents like those too, you best wish the kid the best of luck.

Tarn watched as a blue servo pull the mesh blanket tighter around a tiny form. The soft beeping quieted as the owner of the blue servo hummed a soft tune, putting it to sleep. The arms cradling the bundle rocked gently a final time before slowly lowering it in the crib. As the humming trailed off to silence, a digit caressed the side of its faceplate under watchful blue optics.

Pharma’s gaze never left the sleeping form.

Soundlessly, Tarn made his way towards them. His field was tranquil and soothing, and he made sure to envelop the pair within it. When his field met Pharma’s, he was met with a similar response.

His optics turned to the resting form and he placed a servo on the nearest wall as he peered over the edge.

“He’s finally asleep.”

Pharma hummed, never once stopping his touches.

“He’s quite cute. Especially when he’s like this.”

Copying the seeker, Tarn’s field radiated with the pleasure as he marveled at his own creation.

“The firstborn in over 5 million years. The only sparkling in existence.”

The bitlet twitched. Head jerking to the side and dark faceplates scrunching in a grimace before relaxing. It was quickly lost to the land of dreams.

Tarn’s engine released a pleased rumble as he gazed approvingly at his son. “We’ll teach him everything. Everything that we know. With our combined knowledge and abilities, he shall be the most formidable warrior to be unleashed into this world.”

Pharma glanced at him and quirked a brow.

“I can only hope that he will look like you.”

The jet continued to gaze at him for a moment before turning back to the crib. “He’s perfect. Regardless if he is a jet or a tank. He’s our greatest weapon to utilize. For now,” he stroked the bitlet’s helm. “he’s our little experiment.”

Tarn purred. “Our _successful_ experiment.”


	2. Not Interested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Tarn interacting with his 5 vorn sparkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAT?? Back with a new chapter! :D I started working on this not long after I posted the first chapter but then life got involved so I had to stop writing. Tbh, after coming back to it I completely forgot my point for this chapter. I guess to show some interaction between Tarn and his sparkling? I didn't know what else to put so I decided to keep it short and simple.

“Now look at me. Here. Right here. Yes, that’s it.”

Wide blue optics looked up to massive tank before him and were quickly enthralled. For the moment at least.

“Very good. Now as I was saying—”

Blink.

“The Decepticon cause was founded by the greatest mech to ever exist: Lord Megatron. Lord Megatron believed in justice and fought for the rights of all Cybertronians—”

Blink.

Oh. Shiny.

Curious blue optics of a 5 vorn sparkling caught to a glass cube, sitting brightly at the corner of the table. Captivated, the sparkling began crawling towards it to get a closer look.

“His words enthralled mecha and his speeches caused thousands to flock to his side to listen to the wisdom that our Lord wished upon—Where are you going?”

Spotting the smaller form crawling away from him, Tarn was quick to catch his sparkling from straying too far.

“Come here.”

Carefully blocking his path with one large clawed servo, Tarn gently maneuvered the wriggly thing back to its original spot.

“You must obey your sire. When I say, ‘come’ you must do so.”

The sparkling, however, would have none of it. He wanted to see the shiny thing! He tried climbing over the massive servo blocking his path but kept sliding down on his little aft. He tried going around but the servo kept moving to his direction no matter what way he moved.

Huffing, he looked back up to the massive tank and gave a small pout.

Tarn watched the infant the entire time, amusement coloring his field. The mechling was stubborn and persistent. Qualities that would fit well for a soldier, although following orders was still a work in progress. It seemed that obeying commands was a no go if they didn’t suit his sparkling’s agenda.

A trait he undoubtedly inherited from his carrier.

And when he made that face, Tarn swore he looked just like Pharma.

“Now, don’t look at me like that. When I give you an order you must obey with due haste—”

“Oh, come now Tarn. He’s a sparkling, not the damn pet.”

Speak of the devil.

Shifting his gaze, he saw the polished form of his conjux standing proudly to the side with one arm bent to his hip, the other holding a datapad. For a moment, his attention was captured by the fluttering wings that glistened with the new polish and briefly wondered about running his own servo across them—and the sounds the jet would make by doing so. Perhaps later, when their sparkling is fast asleep in his room.

“Teaching him obedience and discipline is necessary for his training. If he is to become capable—”

“He’s a 5 vorn sparkling who hasn’t even learned proper speech yet. Or even activated his voice box.”

“Nonetheless, it is essential he must learn his history. It doesn’t hurt to start early.”

“Well teach him his first words _then_ teach him what he needs to learn.”

The jet approached, placing the datapad on the table next to the glass cube before crouching low to the ground. He clicked his tongue to get the sparkling’s attention and was rewarded with a high-pitched squeal.

“And you say I treat him like the pet.”

Scoffing, Pharma gave a warm smile as the sparkling quickly crawled to his carrier’s pedes. When he was close enough, Pharma carried him and bounced the squirming bundle in his arms. The sparkling clicked in excitement, patting his arms over his carrier’s faceplates when he was brought close enough.

Tarn watched the entire interaction between carrier and creation. A slight tingle made its way his chest. It began not long after his sparkling emerged, and it always appeared when he was watching Pharma interact with the sparkling. It wasn’t uncomfortable per se, but it was unfamiliar and made his chest unusually warm.

A bug perhaps? Unlikely since the doctor frequently made checks in their systems so as to not transfer any unwanted coding onto their creation. Perhaps something with his spark? He would ask Pharma later.

For now, he’d rather engage Pharma in a much different matter entirely.

Raising from his current seating position, he approached the pair, engine rumbling pleasantly.

“Perhaps it is time we place him to sleep. Sparklings need their rest do they not?”

Pharma turned to look at the tank and raised a brow in question. But before he could open his mouth, he felt a wave of smoldering desire in the other mech’s field and heard the other’s engine rumble enticingly.

The jet gave him a deadpanned look. Leave it to Tarn to get horny by watching him play with their sparkling. Insufferable brute.

Pharma sighed. “Fine.”

Turning away, he began walking towards the child’s room. “Let’s put you to bed.”

Tarn followed closely, field enveloping the jet with increasing lust. “Yes. Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there's that. As of now, I have NOT decided on a name. I am terrible with names so if anyone has any ideas feel free to shoot them. Cuz I have no clue.  
Or if anyone wants to request an idea or want to see an interaction with certain character's than please let me know.  
Send kudos and comments plz!

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this. Who knows. I'm a college student so my time will be stretched pretty thin. If anyone really wants to see this continued then please leave kudos and comments and I'll get my ass hauling for more.


End file.
